


Détruire le costume

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post season 2 episode 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Détruire le costume. Sauver le monde. Protéger le temps. Ray se force à respirer alors que Nate détruit le costume. Il a tout perdu une nouvelle fois.





	Détruire le costume

Détruire le costume

  
Détruire le costume. Sauver le monde. Protéger le temps. Ray se force à respirer alors que Nate détruit le costume. Il a tout perdu une nouvelle fois. Il a encore été trop faible. Personne n'est mort cette fois. Sauf son âme. Nate le raccompagne au Waverider. Ray ne sait plus s'il en est digne maintenant, il n'a plus rien et ne peut plus protéger personne. Il sait à peine se battre sans son armure, et Martin est beaucoup plus intelligent que lui, Jax est un bien meilleur mécanicien. Ray ne veut pas quitter l'équipe mais il en est obligé maintenant qu'il ne sert plus à rien. Il retourne dans sa chambre et commence à regrouper ses affaires, il gardera quand même de bons souvenirs de cette aventure. Il allait retourner à Star City, seul à nouveau, inutile. Un mot résonne dans sa tête ; incapable. Sa porte s'ouvre alors qu'il essayait de contenir ses larmes.

  
''Hey Ray ! Comment ça va ? Oh ! Pourquoi tu fais ton sac ?!'' Nate s'exclama en arrivant à ses côtés

''Je ne sers plus à rien maintenant, je dois partir.'' Ray baissa la tête

''Hey ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes par ma faute ! Tu es important pour l'équipe !''

''Parce que je fais la vaisselle ?''

''Non ! Ray, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de courage sans peur, alors pourquoi fuis-tu tes responsabilités ?''

''Sans mon armure, tout ceux que j'aime meurent, Nate ! Ma fiancée est morte sous mes yeux, il y a 4 ans, crois-moi, je ferai mieux de partir.''

''Même pas en rêve ! Tu restes avec moi ! Je ne te laisserais jamais partir juste parce que tu n'as plus d'armure, Ray, j'ai besoin de toi dans l'équipe, je ne veux pas te voir triste !''

  
Ray releva la tête alors que Nate le prenait dans ses bras, il se sentait toujours inutile, mais moins seul. Nate l'embrassa. Ray se figea avant d'y répondre. Anna serait peut-être fière de lui.

  
Fin


End file.
